How much do you love me?
by LoveIsAllUneed
Summary: Percy has already chosen Annabeth but Rachel wont accept it. When she tries to get rid of Annabeth unfortunatly for her she doesnt succed. Twelve years later will she end Percabeth forever? Will a new couple rise? Rated T for mild Language. NO SWEARING
1. Percys Soap Oprah of a Life starts

"Percy?" Rachel asked on their way back from the canoe lake. "Yeah?" Percy responded not sure what's this is about. "I love you." Rachel said as her eyes beaming with excitement. "What Rachel? I love…" Percy was just about to explain that he loved Annabeth when Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Before Percy could do anything, say anything he heard a voice. It sounded hurt, broken, wounded. "Percy? How could you?" it was Annabeth. "Annabeth, you are so naïve. Did you actually think Percy liked you?" Rachel told Annabeth. "Annabeth! I can…" Percy tried to explain everything but he got cut off (again). "Save it." Annabeth cried. Barely a whisper. But Percy heard it loud and clear. The words where cutting his heart out. He started running. Running like his life depended on it (which it often did). Finally he reached her, but he knew that any words he would say would never convince her. So before she could notice he was there, he started writing words with water right in front of her.

_Annabeth, my one and only love of my life. I don't and never will love Rachel. She kissed me. If you feel like you could ever forgive me, meet me at the beach at 8:00._

_Love,_

_Percy Jackson _

I don't own any of the people in this story so far. No copyright intended.


	2. She didn't show

Percy sits alone on the beach next to the ocean. The waves sound is if they where trying to calm him down. It's already 15 minutes after eight. He finally decides she's not going to show up and starts to walk towards cabin 3. Broken hearted, Percy cries himself to sleep.

When Percy got out of bed this morning he didn't think he'd be able to see Annabeths face at the dining pavilion. When he got there, he glanced at the Athena table. She wasn't there. He checked his watch. _She's always here by now. _Percy thought. He ran over to one of her brothers. "Do you know where Annabeth is?" he asked him. "No." her brother said. "She didn't come home last night." _Oh gods. _Percy thought. _Where is she? _He started to eat his bacon but he kept wondering if she did go to the beach last night. He didn't see Rachel anywhere either.

Annabeth woke up. Her vision has blurry, but she was chained to a wall in a cave. She new who lived here. "Hello Annabeth."

I do not own any of the characters so far. No copyright intended.


	3. Rachel is very determined

"Hello Annabeth." Says a voice. Annabeth immediately knew who it was. "Why are you doing this Rachel? I know a lot of guys who would love to go out with you but why do you have to take Percy?" says Annabeth. Suddenly she feels something cold trickling down her face. She soon discovers its blood._ What happened last night? _She thought.

_She was on her way to the beach to meet Percy._ What he wrote with the water was so sweet! _She thought. She was almost at the beach when she heard something. She spun around with her knife in her hand and then something knocked her in the head. Just before she went out she heard someone. "Lights out Annabeth."_

"You don't get do you?" Rachel screamed. "All my life I never got to have anything I wanted! Do you have any idea how that feels?" then something hit her in the head again. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy started getting really worried. Then he heard someone scream his name. It was Annabeth.

I do not own any of the characters so far in the story. No copyright intended.


	4. A new begining

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. Then he ran. He ran to his true love that may never love him. But he would always love her. Besides, he would never forgive himself if he had to go to her funeral because he didn't help her. _Hi boss! Why are you running?_ Percy knew it was Blackjack but he didn't care. All he cared about has getting to Annabeth. All he cared about was feeling her rapped in his arms.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed again. He finally got to Rachels cave he saw Annabeth chained to a wall, blood dripping from her head and Rachel holding a metal pipe. "What in the names of the gods are you doing to her?" Percy yelled at Rachel. "I… I… I thought that a… Maybe…" "Oh shut up." Percy snapped at Rachel. Rachel started running. She ran out of camp. She ran for about 15 minutes then she realized she had no where to go. Then she started walking to New York.

Percy paid no attention to Rachel. He ran to Annabeth and ripped out riptide ((pun intended)) and cut the chains off her. She fell to the ground but Percy caught her. "Percy…" Annabeth mumble his name over and over again. "Annabeth? Annabeth I'm here. I love you." He whispered in her ear. "How much do you love me?" Annabeth asked. "I love you more then the sea. I love you more then the fact I can control water. I love unlike anyway I've loved someone before." He responded. Annabeth started to come back. But as she did, her head started to hurt again. "Ambrosia…" Annabeth moaned. Percy fed her a small piece of ambrosia and then held her in his arms. Before Annabeth fell asleep she whispered "I love you too Percy."


	5. Three new little additions

"Daddy!" screamed Violet, Marie and little Rosalie Jackson as their father Percy Jackson came home from being a lifeguard.

"Hi girls!" said Percy as he walked threw the door.

"Daddy can we go to de pool?" asked Marie.

"Alright sweetie." Percy said.

"Just like her father." Said Annabeth Chase.

_What an amazing life I have. _Thought Percy. _How did I get to have this of an amazing life?_

_It was Percy's 16th birthday so they all started to celebrate. Annabeth slept in Percy's cabin _(very big no-no) _and one thing happened and then another and that night, well, you know what happened. _

"_Percy?" said Annabeth._

"_Yeah?" Percy said as he stuffed a burger in his mouth._

"_We should really name them I mean, there's only 3 weeks left!" Annabeth was really worried._

"_Touché." Replied Percy as he swallowed the humongous bite he took out of his burger._

"_Okay. Since the three of them are girls, I'll name baby A and C and you name baby B." Annabeth confidently said._

"_Why do you name two?" Percy asked._

"_Because I do." Replied Annabeth._

"_Okay then. First baby. "_

"_Easy." said Annabeth. "Violet Hazel Lavender." _

"_All colors. Cool. Baby B. Simple! Marina River Aqua." Percy responded._

"_All terms for water. Cute Percy! How about we call her Marie for short. Last one, Rosalie Lily Iris. She's the smallest one and most likely the most delicate. Do you get it? Delicate as a flower. "_

"Daddy, how old is you?" Asked little Rosalie.

"I'm nineteen Rosie." Replied Percy.

"Daddy? Why is dere a weird lady looking in de window?" asked Violet

"What?" asked Percy. Sure enough, there was some lady standing at the window. Percy opened the door and he knew who it was.

"Hello again Percy."

**So sorry it took so long to add this chapter, there was something wrong with my keyboard. Don't forget to review! **

**Plus, I own Violet Hazel Lavender, Marina River Aqua and Rosalie Lily Iris but no one else.**


	6. Not again

"Rachel! Why did you come back? Go away!" Percy hissed at Rachel.

"Percy. Tsk tsk. Its been three years and you don't even invite me into your house? And why don't you introduce me to these three little cuties." She says as she smiles at the three little girls. Violet and Marie started to giggle but Rosalie had a serious expression on her face.

"Stay away from my daughters." Percy snapped back.

"Mommy," Rosalie whispered in Annabeths ear. "I feel like deres something wrong with her."

"There is Rosie." Annabeth whispered back. Let's get something straight with the little girls. Violet has sea green eyes and blond hair; she can control water but can't breathe under it. Marie (Marina) has sea green eyes and jet black hair; she can control water and she can breathe under water. Rosalie is the smallest and has grey eyes, blond hair and like her mother her skin is tan; there's nothing much to say about her. She likes swimming but doesn't love like her sisters; she's the one who takes after Athena. But she's shyer then other child of Athena (or so they thought).

"Well Percy and Annabeth, it's been nice catching up with. Goodbye you two love birds and goodbye you three little adorable girls." Once again Violet and Marie bust in to giggle fits but Rosalie and her parents have a serious expression on there face. Although, Rosalie crossed her arms, stuck out her hip, rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Percy, I think we need to move." Annabeth quickly said after Rachel left.

"I agree." Percy replied.

"Can we have a pool in our backyard daddy?" asked Marie. Percy looked in her eyes then sighed.

"Shore honey." Percy replied. How could he resist those eyes? Annabeth rushed to her laptop and found a house.

"Does it have a pool mommy?" asked Marie.

"Yes sweetheart it does."

**9 years later**

Marie screamed "Kalabonga!" as she jumped in the pool. Violet dove in. And Rosalie was almost finished reading _The Lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring. _**(A/N These girls are twelve years old) **Rosalie was so into the book she didn't notice her sisters went inside. She didn't notice until she heard a screams coming from the house.

"Mom! Dad! Marie! Violet!" she yelled. She ran in the house but no one was there. She ran straight for the phone and called Grover.

"Hello?"

"Grover! I think my family's been kidnapped!"

"Umm, who's this?"

"Its Rosalie!"

"Rosie! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How old are you now?"

"I'm 12. Now, what should I do?"

"About what?"

"I think my family's been kidnapped!"

"Okay, okay first I'll get you to camp half-blood."

"Where's that?"

"You'll see Rosie."


	7. Author's note

Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update the next chapter for this story! The first reason is that the computer in my room isn't working. If you're wondering how I writing this now its that I'm using my mothers laptop that I rarely get access to it. ( P.S. Merry Christmas! I'm so exited! I should be able to write much more during Christmas holidays because I think I'm getting a purple laptop for Christmas! YAY!) Reason number two is that I really need names for campers. So, if you think you have a name, please write it like this:

Name: Sarah Nicoler

Mortal Parent: Lucy Nicoler

Godly Parent: Apollo

Hometown: Odessa, Texas

Hobbies: Playing guitar


	8. Is a new couple among us?

**Hi! I got the purple laptop I wanted for Christmas! Now I`ll be able to update a lot sooner! I`m also going to start using POVs! Oh, and before I forget, Thanks a lot for EVERYONE who's favorited my story, favorited me as an author, reviewed, sent me PMs, story alerted me, author alerted me or just reads this story! So I`d like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (Or a Happy Hanukah)!**

**No one's POV**

While Rosalie waited for Grover to come to take her to camp Half-Blood, she packed up her stuff that she needed for camp. _Do I have everything? Pyjamas check. Clothes check._

_*Ding Dong* _Rosalie answered the door and it was Grover (as she suspected).

"Do you have your stuff packed?" asked Grover.

"Yes Grover." Answered Rosalie.

"Alright, let's go."

Luckily Grover had a son of his own, Alexander Underwood.**(A/N Alexander's a satyr.) ** Why this is good you may ask? Because Rosalie would have been bored to tears if it weren't for him. He was funny, cute and sweet! You might even say she had a little crush on him. When they got out of the car, Alexander showed Rosalie the entrance.

"Wow. This is amazing." She said in awe.

"Wait kids! Do you remember the whole reason we went to get Rosalie? We need to get her to the oracle." Grover said exhausted from trying to keep up with two 12 year olds going up a hill.

"But dad, remember, we don't know where Rachel is." Alexander reminded his dad.

"Oh, I forgot. How about we see if Apollo can come?"

"Okay! I`ve never seen a god or goddess before! Well, I`ve seen Mr. D but he doesn't really count." As Grover started walking towards the big house Rosalie pulled Alexander back and said

**Rosalie's POV **

"A lady named Rachel came to my house when I was three."

"Hmmm… Do you know what I smell? An adventure!" Alexander said

"Cool! I`ve always wanted to go on an adventure! Like Bilbo or Frodo! Or maybe like Harry Potter! Or…" I tried to say.

"Wait a minute! I don't know any of those people! How about like Superman!" Alexander interrupted.

"Superman stinks! If you want a good Super Hero, choose Spiderman! Anyway, don't we have to go meet Apollo?" I argued.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Alexander said as we raced to the big house.

When we got there, Grover just finished Iris messaging Apollo.

"Okay kids! Apollo will be here in a few minutes."

**Alexander's POV**

While we were waiting, I took Rosalie's hand and started leading her to the stables. When I realised what I was doing I let go of her hand and started to blush. I mean, I hardly know her and I held her hand? I know what you're thinking and I do NOT have a crush on Rosalie! Well, she is nice and funny and has beautiful long curly blonde hair and pretty tan skin… Wait a minute! What am I saying? Anyway, when I realised what I did I let go of her hand and started to blush. She just smiled and said

"Let's go to the stables."

On the way there she said out of the blue

"Did you hear that?"

"No. What did you hear?" I asked.

"Someone say: _I need some more hay._" She answered.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea." I said.

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't know what's going on. First my family's been kidnaped then I hear voices inside my head. Then Alexander grabs my hand? It felt kind of sweet… Wait! I know what you're thinking! I do NOT have a crush on Alexander! Even though he might be funny, sweet, cute, and the way his brown curly hair glistens in the sunlight makes me feel like I`m melting… Wait a minute! Shut up Rosalie! Well anyway, he said

"I have an idea." And we started running to the stables. When we got there, there was a beautiful black Pegasus! Then I heard, _Hey! You kinda look like someone I knew once! It was boss`s girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!_

"Wait. Is it you I hear in my head?"

_Yep._

"How?"

_Well, who are your parents?_

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

_Your boss's daughter! I should have known! You look just like your mother!_

"You were my dad's Pegasus? Cool! Does that mean I get to ride you? I`m going to call you Black Beauty! I read about a horse being named that once."

_Slow down little missy! Your father already gave me a name, Blackjack! What's your name anyway?_

"My name is Rosalie but my family calls me Rosie."

"What is he saying Rosalie?" asked Alexander.

"You can`t hear him? I thought all satyrs could here all animals."

"They can, but I'm not a full satyr. I`m part satyr, part tree nymph. My mom's a tree nymph named Juniper. So, I`m part goat and like music like my dad but I don't like reed pipes, I like guitars. Plus, my mom can't hear what animals say. She has brown hair like me." **(A/N Alexander likes wearing jeans instead of having bare legs)** Answered Alexander. Just as I was about to say something, an Iris message appeared.

"Hello Rosalie." Said Rachel. Behind her my Family was chained to a wall.

"If you EVER want to see your family alive again, be at the Hoover Dam by Midnight on Sunday." Rachel threatened.

"Don't listen to her Rosie! It`s a trap!" whispered my sister Marina.

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed. She picked up a metal pipe and hit her with it.

"No!" I screamed.

**Alexander`s POV**

We watched in horror as Rosalie's sister Marina got hit with a metal pipe.

"No!" Rosalie screamed as tears started to run down her face. I felt a feeling inside me. I feeling like I never want to see her scared or hurt. I kicked the Iris message so it would disappear. So she doesn't have to see her family being tormrnted. She dropped to her knees. I sat on my knees and asked

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" The she buried her head in my chest and started crying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then after a little while, she got up wiped her eyes and said

"Apollo should be here by now. We should go." I nodded. But when she started to walk she stumbled and fell but I caught her.

"How about you ride this Pegasus to the Big House?" she nodded but she still had tears in her eyes.

"His name is Blackjack." She said as she smiled. But still her eyes where filled with tears. I held her waist to help her on top of him. I took off the harness. Then, I went to a horse, took off the harness and jumped an top.

"Race ya." Challenged Rosalie.

"You're on." I said as we went race out of the stables and to the big house.


	9. Rosander goes south

**Hey guys! I`ve been reading my reviews (BTW thank you guys so much!) and while most of you seem to be satisfied with my work I've had a few questions and recommendations. For example:**

**Does Alexander have furry legs and horns? Well, Alexander does have furry legs but doesn't have horns. Oddly, he doesn't have hooves but he does have goat legs. He was human feet. The rest of him is like a satyr. But he wears pants cause he`s a little embarrassed by is legs. He doesn't wear a shirt thought.**

**Another one is:**

**Can you make your chapters longer? The reasons why my first few chapters have been short is because I couldn't think of anything and it's not **_**really**_** part of the story. Its kinda like a prelude. **

**Marina`s POV**

I hope my sisters and parents are okay. First, me and Violet are going inside to sneak some blue coke from our dad`s not-so-secret stash and the next we`re chained up inside the Hoover dam! Whenever we do ANYTHING we get hit with a metal pipe. I started to worry about Rosalie `cause she wasn't here. Rachel kept pacing, mumbling to herself

"Revenge. Revenge. I`ll get the girl. I`ll get the girl. I`ll make him watch his family die. I`ll make him watch his family die. Revenge. Revenge."

It`s really creepy and scary. When Rachel Iris messaged Rosalie I knew she was safe but not for long. So when I had the chance I said

"Don`t listen to her Rosie! It`s a trap!" but I could barely say it cause I was so weak. After I said that she hit me the pipe and I`m out cold.

**Alexander`s POV**

We went to the big house and Apollo was there.

"Apollo! Dad! Rachel`s the one who took Rosie`s, I-I mean Rosalie`s family!" I said as I started to blush. I called her Rosie. I CAN`T BELIEVE I CALLED HER ROSIE! I mean, I`m not her boyfriend! I kinda wish I was… NO! I don`t have a crush on Rosalie! Oh who am I kidding? I do.

**Rosalie`s POV **

"Apollo! Dad! Rachel`s the one who took Rosie`s, I-I mean Rosalie`s family!" said Alexander as he started to blush. I just smiled and said

"She Iris messaged me and said I had to be at the Hoover dam by Sunday or I'd never see my family again." I said as I choked up. It hurts just thinking about what I saw.

"Oh well I guess you don`t need me. Only bring two companions, good luck and all that junk. Cya." And without so much as a second glance Apollo left.

"Okay then. Well anyway, I know why Rachel took them there. It's where they first met. He was fourteen and he almost took her head off. Ah. Those were the days." Grover said. After Grover said that the dinner bell rang.

"Come on Rosalie! It`s time for dinner! I can`t wait to show you the dinning pavilion." Alexander said as he led me to (what I'm guessing is) the dinning pavilion.

**Alexander`s POV**

I`m so happy Rosalie hasn't been claimed by Athena or Poseidon so she can sit wherever she wants! Then just my luck. Eric Jones from the Apollo cabin walks up to her and says

**Rosalie`s POV**

"Hey, my names Eric Jones. What`s your name?" Oh my gods! He is really handsome and sweet!

"M-my name is Rosalie." I stuttered. I am such an idiot!

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." As he said that I blushed. Please ask me to sit with him. Please ask me to sit with him.

"So, do you want to sit with me at the Apollo table?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

**Alexander`s POV**

This is bad this is very, very bad. Eric Jones is the smoothest twelve year old at camp (well you`d expect it with him being a son of Apollo and all)! With all the girls who worship the ground he walks on he had to choose the one girl who didn't. The girl _I _like. Eric Jones, pfft. What a stupid name. **(A/N No offense to anyone who`s name is Eric Jones.)** He asked her if she wanted to sit with him and she said

"Sure." Just my luck. When she said that, he put his arm her shoulder and led her to the Apollo table.

"S-so I'll see you later Rosie I-I mean Rosalie." I stuttered. I am such an idiot! Eric used his other arm and pointed it above Rosalie and mouthed _mine_. So I mouthed _In your dreams _back. Wait! I have an idea!

"Rosalie!" I said as I ran over to the Apollo table.

**Rosalie`s POV **

I was sitting at the Apollo table and Alexander said my name and ran over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your quest! Sunday`s in 4 days!" he said. Oh crap.

"That`s right we gotta get ready. Sorry." I said as I got up to leave when Eric asked

"Wait! Who are you gonna take on your quest?" I thought for a moment and said.

**Alexander`s POV**

"Well I`m gonna bring Alexander…" she started. Yes!

"And… Umm…" she continued.

"I`d be happy to volunteer to go with you." Said Narcissi Wood. It was now clear that the entire Apollo table has been eaves dropping on our entire conversation. Then, a whole bunch of kids from the Apollo cabin started to volunteer.

"I wanna go!" said Samantha Carter.

"No she doesn't! I wanna go !" said Zoe Dimitri Rio

"Ignore them, I`ve never been on a quest before, I wanna go! I wanna go!" sweetly said little Naveah Jones who happened to be Eric`s little sister.

"No Naveah you are not going on a quest." Eric told her.

"Stupid over protective brother." mumbled Naveah.

"There all idiots! Take me! I feel a haiku coming on…" said Nicole Elliot. Are you kidding me? I glanced over at Rosalie and she look petrified.

"Guys! Let Rosalie decide for herself!" I yelled at them. Rosalie looked at me and mouthed _Thank you_ and smiled. I mouthed _No problem. _

"I think I'll pick… Umm… Eric." She said. Oh no. Eric smiled.

"Let's get ready to go." Rosalie told us.

**Eric`s POV**

Yes! She picked me! Now I can tell Rachel all our plans for getting her family back! Yes, I`m working with Rachel (duh!). It`s a long story why. But let's just say, there`s a lifeguard I`m not too fond of. Anyway, I ran back to my cabin and packed everything I needed. Clothes, drachmas (for Iris messaging Rachel) food (raisins and jerky), a bow, a sheath of arrows and a blanket. I ran out of my cabin and to the big house.

**Rosalie`s POV**

I didn't really need to do anything to pack since I just got there today I already had everything I needed. I just packed some money and drachmas into my pocket and a blanket in my backpack. Before I left home I took my dad`s sword/pen Riptide. I hope my family`s okay…

**Alexander`s POV **

I packed some shirts (and put one on) and some pants. I packed some matches, sleeping bag and a map. I took a sword from the armoury cause I probably would need it. I really hope Eric doesn't ask Rosalie out. I have a bad feeling about him.

**No One`s POV**

Eric, Rosalie and Alexander met up at half-blood hill and started walking out of camp.

**So tell me what you think! I think this chapter`s really crappy. But it's up to you guys to decide. Don`t forget to review! P.S. Read what some person called Wtfudge wrote about my story! The nerve of some people… P.S.S. Rosander is Rosalie and Alexander mixed together. Kinda like Percabeth.**


	10. A little adventure, a lot of jealousy

**Hey guys! I've noticed you guys haven't been reviewing . If you suggested a name it's probably there. If not, it wasn't on purpose. If you've noticed that the godly parent wasn't the same, sorry about that. I had to change them. Oh, and the person who suggested Kayla Hazel, it's in my other story a campfire sing along to remember forever. Sorry for my long authors notes. And sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. P.S. I think I`m gonna stop this story all together after this chapter. I don't know if you guys like it or not and I`m assuming you don't cause I haven't had a review in forever. If you don't want me to end it, Please review. **

**No one`s POV**

The three kids were walking out of camp when they heard something. They turned around and it was Apollo.

"Waz` up kids? Since you two have the honour of taking my kid on your quest, how`z about I give you kiddos a ride to the Hoover Dam?" he said. Rosalie has annoyed by his terrible grammar. She sighed and looked at Alexander. He shrugged. She looked back at Apollo and said

"Why not? I guess it would be a lot quicker." She sighed again and thought to herself, _Which means the less my family needs to suffer._

All the kids walked into Apollo`s shiny Mercedes Benz. It seemed like all the colours of orange, red and yellow where mixed into the paint so it looked like it flickered. Eric went into the passenger seat while Rosalie and Alexander went into the back seat. Apollo turned up the radio and Eric started singing along with it. He had a really good singing voice.

_I need another story, something to get off my chest._

_My life is kinda boring, need something that I can confess._

_`Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I`ve said._

_Come by it honestly I swear, Thought you saw me wink no._

_I`ve been on the brink so, Tell me what you want to hear._

_Something that were like those years, Sick of all the insincere._

_I`m gonna give all my secrets a way…_

He sang.

"All right kiddos in the back seat get out of my car. I`m picking up someone for dinner and I do not want to be late. Eric, keep working on your higher notes. Cya later!" Everyone got out of the car. Rosalie looked around and said

"Hey! This is two miles away from the Hoover Dam!" She felt liked smashing Apollo`s car into a tree.

"Tough luck!" He yelled as he speed down the high way. It was about two hours until sun-down.

"Let's keep walking til dark." The guys nodded their head and they continued walking.

When it was finally dark they went in a little clearing in the woods but you could still see the road. Alexander lit a fire. Everyone got into their sleeping bags. They quickly went to sleep. While the boys softly slept Rosalie tossed and turned with nightmares of her family being killed. She woke up in the middle of the night shivering and screaming. The guys slept like a log. She knew she wouldn't be able to get warm by herself so she decided to lie down next to one of the guys. She went over to Eric and felt his chest with her hand, right over his heart. It was cold as ice. She did the same thing to Alexander. It was warm and gentle. She lay down next to him. What she didn't know was that he actually was awake. Sub consciously, she placed her head on his chest and snuggled in to him. He looked at her and smiled to himself and snuggled into her and fell asleep.

The next morning Rosalie and Alexander woke up before Eric. Rosalie realised the way she slept and blushed. Now it was Alexander`s turn to smile. Rosalie started to pack up. She stopped when she heard Alexander mumble

"Why can`t she see I love her? What could she possibly see in _him_? He is a cold hearted heart breaker."

"And how would you know he`s a cold hearted heart breaker?" She asked him coldly.

"Uhh…Uhh… How much of that did you here?" he said with a scared look on his face.

"Just that part." She lied. She still questioned the first part of what he said. _Why can't she see_ _I love her?_.

"Well… He..." he started.

"Hey guys!" Eric said as he woke saving Alexander from having to explain why Eric is a cold hearted heart breaker.

Curious maybe? Would you like to hear the story of Amber Edwards? I`m pretty sure you would. But, that tale is not for right now. But, I guarantee you will hear her story.

"Alright guys, we have about twenty minutes left of walking so let's go."

_~Twenty Minutes Later~_

"Are we there yet?" asked Alexander

"No." Replied Rosalie

"I`m hungry." Whined Eric

"Too bad." Replied Rosalie

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"I`m hungry."

"Too bad!" Rosalie was really getting tired of these two.

"Are we there yet?

"NO!"

"I`m hungry."

"TOO BAD!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes! We`re finally here!"

"I`m still hungry…"

"We`ll get something at the food court."

_~After the guys stopped mopping and they ate something~_

Everyone got out there weapons. They ran to a room with a sign on it. It looked like _Hist omor sdeo tno aevh nya iemddsog ni ti_ because they were dyslexic. Luckily, under it there was a sign that said _Αυτό το δωμάτιο δεν έχει ημίθεους σε αυτό__._To them, it was _This room does not have any demigods in it. _They all went it thinking about how stupid Rachel was until they saw a raged girl with messy red hair, green eyes red with rage, and holding a metal pipe.

"Holy crap by the gods of mount Olympus for merciful Mary and Joseph…" Alexander said as he kept mumbling stuff like that.

"So Rosalie. We meet again."


	11. An ending no one would have guessed

**Hey guys! Here`s the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. My internet wasn't working. You guys still aren't reviewing. I`m starting to get depressed. Also, my best friend Batman`s Favourite Daughter (Her real name I will not reveal) is getting surgery on her neck. Please PM her good luck! **

**No one`s POV**

Alexander and Rosalie where pretty creeped out by Rachel. Eric just smiled and slashed at Rosalie. Her leg started to bleed a lot of blood. She started sobbing and fell to the ground.

"H-How could y-y-you Eric?" she whimpered.

"Like this." he said as he did the same thing to her other leg.

"Rosalie!" Alexander screamed as she started to slip away into sleep

"I should have known you`d do that to her! I know about Amber Edwards!" Alexander yelled.

"Oh so you do! Then what happened?" Eric yelled back. If your questioned what Rachel was doing, she was just listened to this whole argument. She thought it was entertaining.

"Yes I do! You told her you loved her and then took her swimming. While you were there, you dumped her then you pushed her head under water and drowned her!" he yelled at him. Amber Edwards was a girl from the Demeter cabin.

"That was never true! I loved her with everything I had in me! I did take her swimming but I didn't know she couldn't swim! The life guard who was on duty was Percy Jackson. When he got her out of the pool. That`s why I want to kill him and his family!" He yelled as he started to cry.

"Well I`m sorry that you lost the love of your life. But you're not gonna take mine." He said as he slashed at Eric`s neck. Then he ran over to Rachel and said

"Hey! This is for Rosalie and her family." He said as he stabbed his sword threw her stomach. She fell to the ground but Alexander didn't care. All he cared about was saving Rosalie.

"Rosie please don't leave me. Don`t die on me Rosie please don`t die on me. " He cried. Her eye lashes started to flutter open.

"I love you too." She whispered. He smiled. _Thank ever god on mount Olympus she`s alive. _He thought.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Remember when you said Why can`t she I love her?."

"Ohh. Well, I do."

"How much do you love me?" she asked. (I feel a déjà vu coming on…)

"I love you more then I love music. I love you more then I love guitars. But most of all, I love you more than nature itself." As he said that she put her hands behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a while they separated and started to smile. Rosalie tried to get up she fell. The pain in her legs started to come back.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Alexander picked her up (Bridal style. Because you know, it would be really awkward any other way) and put he down in the corner of the room he fed her some ambrosia and she started to fall asleep. Alexander found a lever and when he pulled it a wall reversed and there was her family chained to the wall. He got them down and gave them all some nectar. Percy pulled Annabeth, Marina and Violet into a big hug. Then he saw Rosalie in the corner and picked her up. They all went outside and to their luck, a whole bunch of Pegasi (The plural version of Pegasus) waiting for them.

_I heard boss`s daughter was going on a quest and thought that everyone would need a rode back home_

"Blackjack! Good to see ya!" Percy said as he mounted him with Rosalie. Then, everyone mounted a Pegasus and they heeded off to Camp Half-Blood. As they flew, Annabeth said

"Hey Percy! Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I`m pregnant with a little boy."

**Muaw Ha Ha! I am soo evil! I left you a cliff hanger! I can't decide on a name so here are your options:**

**James Jessie Jackson**

**Damen Miles Jackson**

**So you gotta decide. The next chapter is gonna be the last one but I will add a epilogue. Don`t forget to review! **


	12. A new couple, a new ending

**Yo Yo! Guess what? My big bro is here with me. He`s visiting me from New York.**

**Me: I still don`t know why I couldn't go to New York. I`ve always wanted to go! Why do you have to visit this island of terrible weather?**

**Percy: Because New York is not for kids your age. I don`t want to see my little sister get kidnaped!**

**Me: "I don`t want to see my little sister to get kidnapped" I can handle myself thank you! Besides, you wouldn't **_**see **_**me get kidnapped. Only an idiot would kidnap someone while some else is watching. I`m your half-sister anyway! When did you become so responsible? **

**Percy: When I started dating Annabeth. She really brings the best out of me. I love the way she…**

**Me: EWWW! Relationship talk! **

**Percy: Who are you to say anything? You`ve had two boyfriends and you're eleven!**

**Me: Touché. How did you know about Carter (total jerk) and Daniel (really nice guy but a little clingy) **

**Percy: Ben McGrath told me. How did you even know all of the things you're writing about in this story were going to happen anyway? **

**Me: Grrr Ben! He is totally getting a fist in the arm on tomorrow. I had a talk with Rachel. I didn't want to write lies! Even though I want to throw her off a cliff. She is a pain in the a…**

**Percy: Sarah! Language! **

**Me: It's the truth! Annabeth agrees with me. You said she is so smart so she has to be right! Besides, I think my readers are tired of hearing us bicker.**

**Percy: How do you know?**

**Readers: We`re tired of hearing you guys bicker!**

**Me: That`s how I know. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Percy`s POV**

"Really?" I asked in delight. I`m gonna have a son! Don't get me wrong I love my daughters but it will be nice having a son.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"We`re gonna have a baby brother?" Violet said happily. Marina was grinning so hard I'm surprised her face didn't hurt.

"Yes." She said again. Rosalie woke up and started smiling at Alexander. He started laughing.

"Umm, what's going on?" I asked. Annabeth looked at Alexander and started smirking.

"Oh Percy. You are so blind." I looked a little closer at Alexander and saw that he had Chap Stick all over his lips and around is mouth. Annabeth was now grinning like she was a toddler in Disney world. Violet and Marina were laughing like crazy. I think even the Pegasi knew. I don't get it. I guess Violet saw the puzzled look on my face because she said

"Daddy, I don`t why you don`t get it. It`s like you have a brain full of seaweed and a skull made of coral." She said as she continued to laugh.

"Oh daddy, I think mom is right about calling you seaweed brain. I don`t even take after mom and I still get it. Let me help you, why would ALEXANDER have ROSALIE`S CHAPSTICK all over HIS MOUTH?" Marina asked. I thought for a moment.

"Because his lips where chap and he needed to borrow some from Rosalie`s and did a really bad job at doing it?" I answered. Then everyone started laughing. Even the Pegasi.

_Oh my gods boss! Alexander over here was lip locking with Rosalie. That's why he has her chap stick all over his mouth!_

Oh. My little girl. When we get back to camp Half-Blood I`m gonna have a word with him. Lucky for him, we just arrived. Everyone started walking to the dinning pavilion but I pulled Alexander back and said

"Now you listen, if you break my little girl`s heart don`t be surprised if you get chased by horses or get soaked by water. You better protect her with everything you have and most of all; you need to love her with all your heart." I said threw my teeth. He gulped. Ha ha.

"Yes sir." He replied. I smiled and said

"Now go to her." He smiled and nodded and ran to her.

**Rosalie`s POV**

Alexander ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I have something to show you." He said. I smiled and let him pull me to a little clearing in the woods.

"Oh my goodness." I breathed. It was filled with flowers. They where beautiful roses. The color of lilies and irises. My name. I gasped and held my hands to my mouth. Tears of joy started rolling down my cheek. Roses for Rosalie, my first name. The roses the color of lilies, one of my middles names. And of course, roses the color of irises for my other middle name. Alexander took my hands away from my face and held them in his.

**Alexander`s POV**

"A few weeks before I met you, I felt a pull towards here. Then, I heard a voice inside me to plant all these. I never knew why, but now I do. Rosalie, I have never in my life felt the way I do right now. So… umm..." I started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked. My palms started to get shaky and sweaty.

"No." she said. I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds.

"I`d _love _to be your girlfriend." When she said that she started kissing me.

"Finally!" I heard a bunch of campers yelled. Turns out, they were the children of the kids who did the same think to Rosalie`s parents.

"Is there no privacy at this camp?" I asked. Then everyone picked us up and threw us in the canoe lake. We got out and started running (hand in hand) to the campfire.

**Annabeth`s POV**

*Mental Sigh* Me and Percy have had three daughters, we have lived together for twelve years and I`m pregnant with a little boy and he still hasn't proposed! It`s really sad when you think about it.

"Annabeth, come to the camp fire. I have something to ask you." He called out. Great. He probably wants to ask me if he can get a recliner. I trudged over to him.

"Yes?" I asked him faking a happy tone in my voice. He went down on knee and said

"I`ve been thinking. Actually, I`ve been thinking for a while. I`ve just been really scared to ask you. I have never met a girl like you and I don`t think I ever will. I know this is kinda late, actually its really late, but… I love you unlike any person I`ve ever met in my entire life. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. I don`t even deserve you. You probably think I`m such a seaweed brain for being so late with this but Annabeth Chase, will you marry me with my held filled with kelp." Finally. I held my hand to my mouth and started crying. The hole Aphrodite cabin awwwed at the display. I said

"Yes." And he slid the ring on my finger. It was perfect. He knew that I hated traditional engagement rings. It was a pearl surrounded by little diamond owl`s.

"So, since I got to name two of the girls and you only got to name one, what do you want to name our little boy?" I asked. It was only fair.

"I want to name him Damen Miles James Jackson." He said. _Perfect. _I thought.

_**~EPOLOGUE~**_

**At the Underwood house**

"Mommy!" yelled out Alexandra Underwood.

"Yes?" asked Rosalie Underwood.

"Austin took my book!" Alexandra replied. Rosalie sighed and went upstairs and took the book from Austin Underwood`s hands and said

"That was not nice Austin. Now go apologize to your sister." He marched down the stairs and mumbled sorry to Alexandra and went back upstairs. Then, Alexander Underwood walked through the door and said

"I`m home!" as he said that two little kids rushed to the door screaming

"Daddy!" and jumped into his arms. He smiled and thought to himself _Perfect._

**At the Jackson house**

Maria Ritsher was pacing back and forth of the living room. _What if he didn't come home? _She thought. You see, Damen Jackson was Maria`s boyfriend who was in the military. He was deployed and Maria was terrified he wouldn't come back. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked. Then, she looked up from her feet and saw her messy black haired, sea green eyed, Damen. She started jumping up and down crying with her hands on her swung her around him. When the pulled away from their kiss Maria held onto Damen.

"I missed you so much." She cried.

"I missed you to Maria." He replied.

"You know, the only thing that kept me going there was the thought of you at home waiting for me. But, I have a question for you." He said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee.

"Of course." She replied.

**At the swimming pool**

Marina Kewley was training for the Olympic swimming in the pool. She swam and swam and swam. When she got out of the pool she saw her husband Alistair Kewley waiting for her.

"I swear you are the best swimmer ever. It`s no surprise that last year you won the gold medal in the Olympics." She smiled and said

"Thanks." As she was drying herself off.

"I dropped Piper off to my mom and dad`s house." Alistair said. Piper was there daughter. Marina smiled and thought _Life is great. _

**At St. Edwards Elementary School**

"Alright class who knows all the letters of the alphabet?" Violet Jackson asked her kinder garden class. A load of hands shot up in the air. Then there was a knock at the door. Violet went to go answer it ans it was her boyfriend Mackie Kimberlin with a whole buch of flowers. He walked into her classroom.

"Hi kids!" he said to the children.

"Hi Mackie!" everyone said.

"I have a very important question for Miss Jackson." He told them. Everyone stated giggling because they knew what this was about. He got down on one knee and faced Violet.

"Violet Jackson, I love you with everything I have in me. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I don`t know what to say." She said as she smiled.

"Say yes!" piped up Heather Woodlot.

"Yeah!" screamed Hannah Norton.

"Yes!" said Violet as the whole class cheered. Mackie slipped the ring on Violet`s finger and gave her a big hug because he couldn't exactly kiss her in front of her kinder garden class.

**At the **_**other **_**Jackson house**

"Percy! We`re gonna look after Alexandra and Austin tomorrow afternoon okay?" said Annabeth Jackson.

"Alright Annie!" Percy Jackson called from the couch where he was watching his favourite TV show. Life was good.

**So that`s the end! I`m extremely sad it's over. This is my first fanfic AND my first PJO fanfic. I want to thank everyone! And because you are all so nice, I`m gonna tell you a secret. I tend to fall in love with fictional characters. **

**Percy: Ha ha!**

**Me: I see that your laughing now Jackson but wait til I tell Annabeth you kissed Rachel in your stepfathers car before you went with Beckendorf! **

**Percy: It is not funny at all that you tend to fall in love with fictional characters.**

**Me: Wise choice.**

**Percy: I make them once in a while. *snicker***

**Me: *gets out cell phone* Hi Annabeth I just wanted to tell you that Percy…**

**Percy: *grabs the phone away* Loves you very much! Bye!**

**Me: Ha ha!**

**Percy: *Picks me up* Is this funny?**

**Me: Put me down!**

**Percy: Sure! *Throws me out into the lake***

**Me: Grrr…**

**Leo: Hi Sarah! Need some help?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Leo: *helps me out of the lake and dry's me off with fire* So, do you wanna go out? **

**Me: I would love to Leo.**

**Percy (Mumbles): She`s eleven years old and this is her third boyfriend. That is not right. **

**Well anyway, I notices I made a lot of spelling mistakes and other mistakes last chapter. Sorry about that! Anyway, Bye! P.S. This is like nine pages on Microsoft word document. Yay me!**


End file.
